


Just a Basic Hot Girl

by waltzlikecarmilla



Category: Booksmart (2019)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-06 23:05:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19072507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waltzlikecarmilla/pseuds/waltzlikecarmilla
Summary: “Alright well, have fun nerd.” Hope said, reaching into her pocket and extending a little piece of paper to her.Amy couldn’t believe what she was seeing.There Hope was, standing outside her house, the day after graduation, exactly two days after the whole butthole-vomit incident, with a smile plastered over her pretty face as she gestured again for Amy to take the paper when Amy made no move herself.I can do this. She thought to herself. It’s a piece of paper. A piece of paper that probably has her number in it./-/Set right at the end of the scene, but it's a an alternate ending. Instead of ending with Hope just walking away, leaving their future together uncertain, Amy uses her newfound confidence to make the big move.





	Just a Basic Hot Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! So, I'm like hyper fixated on Booksmart, and since its a pretty new movie, there are only a couple fanfic out there of it. And I read, FAST. So I decided to add my own little addition! This one's an alternate scene of the ending, because while I love their characters and how they wrapped up their romance, I would have loved to see a little more. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy! To those of you writing Booksmart fanfic, FORGET EVERYONE ELSE! I SUPPORT YOU! Thank you for taking the to contribute to this dope ass movie and this cute ass ship!
> 
> Without further ado! Enjoy!

“Alright well, have fun nerd.” Hope said, reaching into her pocket and extending a little piece of paper to her. 

Amy couldn’t believe what she was seeing. 

There Hope was, standing outside her house, the day after graduation, exactly two days after the whole butthole-vomit incident. She had a smile plastered over her pretty face as she gestured again for Amy to take the paper when Amy made no move to take it herself. 

I can do this, she thought to herself. It’s a piece of paper. A piece of paper that probably has her number in it. 

Unless this was all some kind of big elaborate joke, and it actually had some kind of insult about the other night written on it instead. But Hope had come to visit her, even after everything that happened at Nick’s party. Amy wasn’t the one reaching out. 

And the look of flirtatious sincerity on Hope’s face, almost laced with the smallest dash of insecurity, well, that was enough proof for Amy that this was real. 

Doing her best to calm the shaking in her hand, she reached out and took it from Hope. Hope let out a little laugh, almost breathy, and Amy knew she was staring like an idiot. Giving her one last smile, Hope turned, starting to walk away from the house, Amy still holding the plastic bag with her underwear and the paper, watching her go. Her two fingers pressed hard against the little folded paper, keeping it in place. She wasn’t going to lose it, she couldn’t. She felt the fluttering in her chest that she so often felt around Ryan, and knew right then and there that she was falling hard and fast. 

Molly had been watching the whole thing with a dumbfounded look of shock, and was now looking at Amy like she had three heads. Amy knew right away why, and bit her lip, beginning to panic.

Do something Amy! Don’t just let her walk away! You. Are NOT. A Coward!

Taking in a deep breath, she turned to Hope, who was walking leisurely away from the house, her classic jacket tassels flowing along with her. Amy almost lost her confidence right then and there. Even from the back, Hope was gorgeous. 

“Hey wait!” She called, and Hope turned back to her with a raised brow. 

“Yeah?” 

Now or never Amy.

“Are you-, are you doing anything today?” Amy said, almost wincing at her own awkwardness. Doing her best to recover, she cleared her throat and tried again. “I just mean like-, would you maybe want to go get coffee or something?” 

Hope hummed, looking at her with interest, a smile ghosting over her lips. “Aren’t you busy packing?” 

“It can wait.” 

Hope paused walking, now giving Amy her full attention. “Aren’t you busy with your wife?” Her voice had dropped flirtatiously, and Amy felt her face heat up. But she was this far along, she wasn’t going to take it back now. 

“Molly can wait.” Amy repeated, more surely this time. Hope’s eyes shone, clearly attracted to Amy’s confidence. Amy’s heart fluttered once again, and oh man. Was she falling fast. 

“Then let’s get coffee, nerd.” Hope said, breaking into a warm smile. Amy’s heart skipped a beat. She was going on a real date with Hope! Who was going to give her a second chance!

“Alright! Alright great!” Amy said, her face flushing again, but this time with excitement. Remembering the bag in her hand, and the now extremely gaping Molly in the window, she rubbed a hand behind her head, a little awkwardly. 

“Can I just have a minute or two to put this away?” Amy said, and Hope chuckled, leaning against the fence. 

“Yeah, no problem. You should also probably tell your wife to close her mouth.”

Amy turned back to the window in confusion and her eyes widened. Molly really was staring. 

“Yeah, yeah I’ll go do that.” Amy said quickly, moving to make her way back in the house. “I’ll just be a minute.” 

“You already said that.” Hope teased, but her eyes flashed with adoration, which shook Amy to the core. Did Hope actually find Amy cute?

Closing the door behind her and running back into her room, Molly was looking at Amy dumbfounded, as though she couldn’t even believe what had just happened. 

“Did you and Hope hook up?” Molly squealed, bouncing towards her, her eyes falling to the bag.

Amy winced, remembering the party again. “Sort of?”

“Sort of? What the fuck does that even mean?” Molly demanded, and Amy looked around nervously, waiting for her parents to come barging back in any minute.

“It’s a long story. I’ll tell you tonight.”

“Tonight? Wait, are you going on a date right now?” Molly said, and her shock reminded Amy just how soon she was leaving for Botswana. Her confidence was returning. If she was going to make something happen with Hope, she was going to do it now. 

“Yes. Can you cover for me? I don’t want my parents knowing right now, it’s just going to confuse them.” 

Molly paused, thinking it over for half a second, before steeling herself. She nodded, her face covered in seriousness. “Of course. If my best friend wants to bang her hookup partner the night before she leaves for Africa, than it’s my duty to make it happen!” 

“Molly!” Amy hissed, looking back at the door nervously. After realizing her parents weren’t coming back anytime soon, she sighed, calming her heartrate. Molly was just trying to help. And when she put her mind to something, it was going to be done. Amy really did love her best friend. “Alright, thanks. Just say I’m going with Hope to like, I don’t know, grab something I forgot at her house.” 

“When in reality you’re going to probably grab something at her house” Molly said, waggling her eyebrows. 

Amy’s face flushed red. “Molly! I-…. We-… I don’t know if that’s whats even gonna-…”

“Jesus Amy, calm down, I was just messing with you.” Molly said, but there was a twinkle in her eye that suggested otherwise. 

“Whatever. I’m going to go, Hope’s waiting.” Amy mumbled, grabbing her phone and keys from her dresser. Molly just hummed, shooting Amy another knowing look.

“She sure is. Go get her.” 

“Shut up Molly, for fuck’s sakes.” 

Sneaking out the front door was easy enough, since Molly was distracting Amy’s parents with a few ‘Dougsickles’ and ‘Char Char’s’. By the time Amy shut the door quietly behind her, Hope was still leaning against the fence on her phone, but she looked up as she heard the door shut, watching Amy approach her with a warm smile that Amy rarely saw. 

“All good?” She said, nodding with her head towards the sidewalk.

“All good.” Amy repeated, returning her smile with a shy one of her own. 

The two began walking towards the nearest café, The Hot Stop, which was about a fifteen minute walk from Amy’s house. It was a beautiful day in late June, so all of the trees were in full bloom, but Amy kept glancing up at Hope’s face as they walked in a bit of an awkward silence. Well, it was awkward for Amy. Hope had a content look on her face, going at a bit of a slower pace than Amy since she was a lot taller than her. While Amy moved at a more brisk pace, Hope moved leisurely, clearly in a good mood as she enjoyed the weather and the walk. But Amy's head was clouded with insecurities.

Now what? Do we talk? Obviously we talk Amy, how stupid would that be if we didn’t. What do I say? Amy’s gaze shifted from Hope’s face to her hand, which was swaying lightly as she walked, and her stomach fluttered again. Do I hold her hand?

“You know it’s easy to tell when you’re all up in your head.” Hope commented lightly, and Amy’s eyes snapped back up to meet her own. 

“If you wanted to hold my hand, you can just go for it. I trust you.” 

And just like that, Hope scoped Amy’s hand into her own, locking their fingers. Amy flushed a deep red, clearing her throat as though to shake the awkwardness from her own demeanor. 

Hope broke into a small smile, nudging Amy’s side with her elbow. “Everything’s good, everything’s fine. Just try to relax.” 

“Sorry.” Amy said, her eyebrows furrowing in embarrassment as she tried to calm down. “I honestly-… well I just never expected this would happen.” 

“You never expected this would happen?” Hope teased, her brown eyes filling up with amusement. “This was the last thing I was expecting.”

Amy frowned, not quite following Hope’s confession. If she didn’t think this was going to happen, well, you know, them being together, why’d she make an effort?

“Then why’d you show up at my house with the paper?” Amy asked, and this time Hope’s face went a little red, and she stopped walking, running her hands down her jeans. Amy felt a fluttering in her stomach again. This was the first time ever that she’d seen Hope actually look nervous.

“To be honest, at first I don’t know why I did it.” She said, and Amy bit her lip, not liking that answer. Catching her uncertainty, she hastily continued. “At the time, I mean. But as I was walking over, and I started to think, I realized that even though Nick’s party was stupid, and you were pretty emotional, and we got all caught up in the moment-…” She stopped again, almost embarrassed, and Amy went a little red as well, remembering that “moment” all too well. “I guess I just kind of realized that I liked you when you were vulnerable. But then at graduation, when you literally showed up after being in jail, and you raised your fist and laughed along with the rest of us… I realized I just like you. Not just you when you’re vulnerable. I like you all the time.”

Amy was dumbfounded, not only because Hope just admitted she liked Amy, although that in of itself made Amy feel a hundred different emotions, including the warm stirring in her belly again, but because Hope was also being honest. Sharing how she felt, in a way that Amy could understand, without hiding it behind a hundred layers of cruelty. 

And holy fuck, Amy was so attracted to Hope right now. 

Hope, who was searching Amy’s face while Amy processed what she had said, actually looked uncertain. “look, I know you think I’m just a bitchy basic hot girl, and you know what, maybe I am, but I meant what I said and-…”

Amy cut her off, grabbing Hope’s jacket and stepping up on her toes to kiss her, and Hope’s words died in her throat as she melted into the kiss. This kiss was so different than the one at Nick’s party. Their first kiss had been desperate, and risky, and so full of raw emotion. This one was softer, certain, and laced with understanding. Mutual understanding. The promise of something much more. When Amy laced her fingers through the jacket, Hope’s hands ran to her sides, before Amy pulled away, red faced, but a breathless smile none the less. Hope easily returned it, giggling softly as Amy rested her forehead to hers. 

“I know you meant it. Honestly Hope, you might have been a bitchy girl in that class, or that hallway, or even at that stupid party. But you showed up, and you made an effort.” Amy pulled back a little to let her eyes flick back and forth across Hope’s face, and she was actually looking at Amy bashfully. Taking that as her que to continue, she smiled wider. “That phase of our life is over. You’re already well on your way to moving forward and leaving that behind with or without me in it.”

No more uncertainty was filling Hope’s gaze, and Amy sure didn’t feel any either. She was actually in shock at her own words, because for the first time, she didn’t stutter, or look away awkwardly when she met the gaze of her crush. And while her stomach was still fluttering, she knew it had nothing to do with her anxiety, and everything to do with the way Hope made her feel, and the fireworks she felt when they kissed. 

“Well, if I am going to be moving forward like you say,” Hope said, giving Amy a flirtatious little grin, “would it be selfish to want to move forward with you?” 

At the implication of what Hope was saying, Amy knew right then her heart had never raced so fast in her entire life. Not with anxieties, or Ryan, or anything else. 

“I-…. Well… I wouldn’t be opposed to that, if that’s what you wanted anyway.” Just like that, Amy was stuttering again. Some things never change.

Hope laughed, dragging one hand up to touch Amy’s cheek, looking at her fondly. “It’s definitely something I’m seriously considering.” She teased, leaning back in to quickly kiss Amy’s lips. 

Amy’s heart fluttered again, and when Hope pulled back, she smiled. “Well, if you ever end up in Botswana, you’d have a couch to crash on.”

Hope quirked her brow at that, and she actually seemed to be considering it. “Ok.”

“Well technically, it, it won’t be my house cuz I’ll be staying with the family, but I’m sure they’ll be cool with it.” 

Hope laughed again, cutting her off with another kiss, this one much longer than the last peck. This time leaving Amy speechless. When Hope pulled back again, Amy looked into Hope’s eyes, and they were sparkling with humor, but also the tinge of an unspoken promise. 

“Ok.”


End file.
